


First Date

by Megatouch



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatouch/pseuds/Megatouch
Summary: Kristoff meets Anna in an unexpected and less than ideal way. It takes a mix of fate, friends, family, and sarcastic coworkers to bring these two together.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	1. Meet (not so) Cute

**Author's Note:**

> The whole second half of this story was really difficult for me to write. I’m not sure I love it, but after scrapping several scenes and changing them up completely, I just had to finish and post.  
> I’d love feedback! This is only the second time I’ve put my writing out in the universe, so the more feedback the better!  
> Thanks!

“Shit!” Kristoff threw his covers off and jumped out of bed, grabbing wildly at his phone to turn off the blaring alarm. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” 

He’d meant to be up at least 30 minutes ago. He raced around his room, throwing on a clean pair of boxers from a pile of clothes he’d laundered but not had the opportunity to fold and put away. He opened the third drawer down in his dresser and was unpleasantly surprised to find it empty.  _ Great. I need to do laundry again…  _ he grabbed yesterday’s jeans, covered in dirt, dust, and grease, and pulled them on. “Guess a shower’ll have to wait till tonight, huh, Sven?” 

“Sven?” Kristoff paused just long enough to notice a slight movement in the pile of blankets he’d just shed. “C’mon buddy. Gotta let you out before I leave.” He pulled the blankets off his furry friend and patted his leg, encouraging him to follow. “Guess we were both up a little too late last night.”

Kristoff let the husky out into his backyard and hurried upstairs to brush his teeth. He grabbed his work coat on the way to the kitchen and reached for the Folgers can. As soon as he picked it up he remembered he was supposed to have stopped at the store last night. 

“Of course...” He let out a frustrated growl and scrubbed his hands against the stubble on his face. “dammit!” 

_ If I leave now I should have time to swing by the gas station. _

“Sven!” His dog came running to the house at the sound of his person bellowing his name and the rustle of his treat bag. 

Kristoff looked at his phone, not bad, he thought. 10 minutes from waking up to walking out his front door. He had a little more breathing room then he’d originally thought since he skipped his shower and didn’t have to wait for his coffee to brew.

He zipped his coat, covered in dirt and sawdust remnants, up to his neck as he hurried out to his truck. 

In what was practically muscle memory, he absentmindedly traced his fingers along the logo plastered to the door of his pickup. “North Mountain Construction” It had been nearly 10 years since he and Ryder had teamed up and started their own business. 

Knowing that he wasn’t going to fire himself for being late did very little for his nerves. He expected his employees to be there on time and he’d be damned if they were going to be there before him. 

He sped through familiar roads, bypassing all the intersections he knew would be busy at this time, and headed for a gas station that was on his route to their current job site. He checked the time on his phone again as he hopped out of his pickup and hurried inside. 

“Hey man!” Kristoff glanced up at the overly energetic greeting from the kid behind the register but didn’t respond. “You here for coffee?” The kid clearly couldn’t take a hint.

“Yup”  _ don’t want to chit chat though.  _ Kristoff hoped his curt answer would deter any more conversation.

“We’re out, man. Went fast this morning...I’ve got some brewing, but it’ll be a bit.” 

“Fuck!” The word slipped out of Kristoff’s mouth before he could catch it. His eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed as he heard a small gasp behind him. He turned to see a small elderly woman glaring disapprovingly at him.

Kristoff was a giant in comparison to the small woman before him, but he felt minuscule in her gaze. He slipped out a meek “Sorry about that, ma’am.” before he turned and rushed out the way he’d come.

_ Guess it's just going to be an all-around shit day.  _

He headed off to work, hoping the morning wouldn’t be too rough. 

_ Maybe I can fit in a short break for lunch. _ He was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to convince himself he’d even survive till lunch without his daily dose of caffeine. 

Things had been so busy he, Ryder, and most of the other guys had been pulling crazy hours, split shifts, no breaks, 7 days a week and they were still so far behind on their jobs he didn’t think they’d ever get caught up. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he nearly missed the large sign proclaiming “Now serving coffee, lattes, and frappuccinos.” Kristoff thought it looked like one of those places where the coffee was half as strong and twice as expensive. “Better than nothing” he mumbled as he turned into the small parking lot and lumbered out of his truck again. 

He’d been past this bakery every day since they started the job they were working on but had never stopped. Nearly five months now, they’d been renovating a three-story craftsman house. It was beautiful and the pay was nice, but the detailed work and the owner were making it painstakingly slow. 

He glanced up at the sign as he approached the door. “Atohallan Bakery”. A small bell chimed once as he opened the door, and again as it brushed against the top of his unkempt hair. Before the door had even shut behind him, he was already regretting his decision.

He felt incredibly out of place as he stole several glances at his surroundings and the other patrons. The building’s exterior was clearly well cared for, but it was obvious once he was inside that an enormous amount of love and energy had been poured into perfecting the interior. 

The sweet, heavy aroma of baked goods settled over him like a warm blanket and he couldn’t help but pause for a moment and breathe deeply. 

The shop was pristine, but not sparse. The original brick walls had been painted a soft white. Dark wood shelves, that looked handmade, were placed throughout the shop housing carefully cultivated arrangements of plants, stacks of books, candles, and artwork. Low tables were scattered in a random pattern, with comfortable plush chairs instead of the industrial metal or plastic ones you’d find at most places. The interior of a gleaming glass showcase near the register was piled high with sweet and savory pastries. Even the top of the counter was full of white platters filled to the brim with every kind of pastry imaginable. 

This was the kind of place a person would come to indulge themselves for an afternoon, to write a novel, to treat someone special. It was not a place where he could buy a cup of hot, strong coffee for $1.50.  _ Uffda, this coffee-water is going to set me back a paycheck. _

Kristoff realized a few of the other patrons were staring at him and he began to feel very self-conscious, suddenly wishing he’d showered. Or, at the very least, had on a clean pair of jeans. 

_ This fucking day.  _ He shook his head and turned to leave, noticing that his boots were leaving chunks of dried mud everywhere.  _ Ugh. _

If it weren’t for the fact that his presence had been announced by that damn bell, he may have been able to escape only having been seen by a few customers. But the bell had rung, twice, and before he could turn the knob to leave, he heard a sweet, melodic voice call out behind him. “Good morning!” 

He cringed at the shuffling sound behind him. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone outside of a gas station cashier looking, smelling, like this. Especially if the owner of that voice was half as nice as she sounded. “Coffee?” The voice sounded happy, chipper even, and it was now much closer. 

He turned back with an apologetic grimace on his face, not looking up from the dirt and grime his boots had left on the rug under his feet, he started to apologize “Sorry about this” he gestured to himself and the mess. “I was driving past and saw the sign so I stopped, but I’m clearly not in any shape to be traipsing around your shop making a mess of things. I was actually just leav....”

A small hand reached out and touched his arm lightly, only for a moment. He raised his eyes to where her hand had just been, he felt his cheeks flush slightly, still unable to look her in the eyes. 

She didn’t miss a beat. “Bad morning?” There wasn’t a hint of condescension in her voice and he couldn’t help but feel like she actually cared how his morning had been going. “Let's see...I’m good at this...don’t worry.” He risked a peek, and she appeared to be sizing him up. 

He wondered if he should be worried about whatever it was she was “good at” but took the opportunity to really take in the woman before him. She looked every bit the baker. Her earthy green apron was dashed with flour and what appeared to be chocolate. Her hair, a fiery red, was tied back with a green ribbon into a braided bun. 

When she spoke to him again their eyes met and his mouth suddenly felt like it was filled with cotton. The bridge of her nose was dusted with a light sprinkling of freckles and her clear, bright, blue eyes were staring back into his with such an intense gaze he felt the need to look away quickly.

Anna liked to think of herself as part baker, part therapist, and part friend to the world. She had a knack for knowing exactly what people would love and she loved nothing more than to make people happy. 

She could pick out a drink and a baked good for almost anyone she knew, even people she’d just met. Staring at the very tall, very muscular, and slightly awkward man before her, she was having the tiniest bit of difficulty. She took one more long glance from the dirt on her floor to the mop of disheveled hair on his head. It was only then that she noticed how intently he was staring at her. She locked eyes with him again, for just a moment, before he looked away once more. 

“Ah HA!” Kristoff nearly jumped out of his skin at her exclamation, but the rest of the customers carried on without so much as a sideways glance, giving him the impression that this was just par for the course with the baker. 

Anna practically sprinted back behind the counter and moments later reappeared with the largest, strongest, blackest coffee she had (her personal stash actually), an egg and bacon cheddar tart, and a mixed berry crossover. 

“Here you go!” The pastries were in a delicate white bag that crinkled as she shoved it into his hand, “Eat the one with the bacon first! It’s best when it's all hot and gooey. You can wait with the fruity one, but not too long.” Then she started to hand the large coffee over to him. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec!” Kristoff chuckled lightly and couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. “Let me just grab my…” His free hand was in his back pocket, feeling around desperately for his wallet. He had an instantaneous flash of it sitting beside the empty Folgers can at his house. The smile he’d been wearing faded quickly and he screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“Shit.” As soon as the word slipped out, his cheeks burned, “I’m so sorry. I left my wallet at home.” He shook his head as it hung, unable to look at her. “Sorry about the cussing too. And the mud...I just…” He sighed heavily and shoved the bag in her general direction. 

She set the coffee down on a nearby table, reached out and closed both of her small hands over one of his, tightening his grip on the precious pastries. “Don’t be silly.” She was speaking much more softly now, with a sweetness and sincerity that had been lost in her earlier excitement. “I chose these just for you. I want you, and only you, to enjoy them.” 

She released his hand and grabbed the coffee, “This too.” She handed it to him gently and winked in a mischievous way. “I don’t actually even sell this stuff...it's just for me” She lowered her voice to a whisper “No one who comes in here appreciates the kind of coffee that can put a little hair on your chest, you know? But I have a feeling it's just what you need this morning.”

“I have to pay you.” Kristoff was incredibly touched, but still reeling from embarrassment.

“Nonsense...this is on the house.” She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled brightly. “Now, I'd  _ love _ for you to stay, but am I right in assuming you’re in a bit of a hurry?” 

He nodded, unable to form a coherent thought after hearing her say  _ I’d love for you to stay _ . 

“Well, you’d better keep moving, then! Don’t want you to be late!” She stepped around him and opened the door, the bell chiming as she did. He was so distracted by her presence he forgot to duck and as he exited and his hair caught the bell once more.

“Thank you...for...alllll of this.” He smiled sheepishly at her “I’ll stop by tomorrow and pay you, I promise.” He turned toward his truck, gravel crunching under his feet as he walked. 

“You should definitely stop by, but you won’t pay me!” She called after him in a sing-song voice. “Hope you have a better rest of your day...uh…Mr.”   
  


“It's already better.” He called back over his shoulder. “And it’s Kristoff.” 

“See you around!” She waved as he began to pull away in his truck and he stuck an arm out the window and waved back, “Remember, it's egg and bacon FIRST! Very important!”


	2. Olaf was Right

“So…is everyone’s breakfast free, or just guys that might be good looking if they could only remember where they left their soap?” a low mischievous giggle met her as she came back into the shop.

Anna rolled her eyes but didn’t turn to greet the voice coming from behind her. “Get back to work, Olaf.” 

“Or what?” He grinned at her wildly as she walked toward the kitchen. “You’re just lucky Honey's not here yet.”

Anna huffed loudly as she dusted her workspace with flour. “You know I’m right!” Olaf continued, inching closer to her, “Honey would have a  _ day _ with this!” He was nearly at her back “C’mon! Admit it...with a shower and a little wardrobe assistance he’d be pretty handsome! Maybe he’ll actually come back tomorrow!” He nudged his elbow gently into her ribs, still grinning and giggling. 

Anna rounded quickly on her friend and brushed her hands together, flour billowing up between them. “It was nothing, Olaf. That guy was having a rough day and I did what I could to make it a little bit better. I don’t understand why I can’t just be nice to someone without it being a whole big thing?” 

He could see he’d pushed it a little too far. He knew better, but when she was so happy and chipper on the outside, it was sometimes hard to remember how careful he had to be with her. 

“Sorry, Anna…” he made a show of grimacing and put his hand on her arm. 

She waved off Olaf’s apology and let out a half-hearted laugh. “It's not a big deal, Olaf...I just get so frustrated...so..ugh...emotional...I don’t know...you know?” 

She sat gingerly on the stool behind her and looked to her friend through thick bangs, “It's been six months today.” 

He didn’t need to ask for clarification. He and the rest of their tight-knit circle had been right there with her during the break-up and consequential aftermath. 

They’d all walked on eggshells around Anna for several weeks after. She’d slowly started to get back to her true self more and more as enough time passed. Over the last couple of months, they’d stopped treating her with kid gloves and started gently pushing her to give dating a shot again. She’d gone out with a few guys, even had a couple of second dates. Nothing ever lasted though. 

Most of the time Anna was able to go along with her friend’s light teasing, but occasionally they simply served as a reminder to her of her failed relationship and her shortcomings as a girlfriend and fiance.

The only thing Anna hated more than confronting her past relationship was the fact that her ex was still, to this day, able to take so much from her. Including her time with her friends. 

“I really am sorry, Olaf.” She smiled warmly at him. “I know...I know it’s not really...not at all... healthy...I know...I just…”

“You still blame yourself,” Olaf stood with his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arm's length so he could look her in the eyes. “Don’t you?”

Anna simply nodded.

Olaf embraced her in a warm hug. They were interrupted by the bell jingling. “You stay back here and beat some dough. I know that helps.” He stepped back and grinned at her, “I know it might not help, but he isn’t worth it, Anna. He didn’t deserve you, and you were definitely not to blame.” He blew her a final kiss and headed to the front. 

Anna listened as Olaf greeted a customer and began chittering away. 

She turned back to the marble countertop covered in flour. She drew a damp cloth off a steel bowl, uncovering a large ball of dough, ready to be kneaded. 

Working with her hands, kneading the dough, punching into the soft surface of it had always been therapeutic for her. Olaf was right in his assumption that it would continue to help her today. 

As she worked, her mind began to wander. 

A pair of work boots muddying her rug. A sweet, unsure, apologetic tone. A strong hand clasped between hers. A lopsided grin. Impossibly broad shoulders covered by a filthy jacket. Intense eyes the color of rich caramel. An adorably disheveled mop of blonde hair. 

A slow, heavy heat began to bloom in her chest. She realized, quite without warning, that Olaf had been right about something else too. 

Something she wasn’t sure she was ready to admit to herself or anyone else. 


	3. Good Guy Club

Kristoff groaned with pleasure as he bit into the berry crossover. He sat in his truck and allowed himself an uninterrupted moment to enjoy the sweet, tart, flaky pastry. He saw Ryder walk out onto the porch and he hopped out of the cab and headed over, taking another bite as he went. 

He’d wanted to inhale the bacon egg tart, but he’d forced himself to savor it, intent on enjoying it to the fullest. He’d managed to make it last the whole drive over, every bite bringing the baker’s eyes, smile, and laugh into his mind.

“What's up, Bjorgman?” Ryder eyed his business partner knowingly as he came closer. 

“Nothin’ much.” Kristoff took a long drink from his coffee cup and a lopsided grin crept onto his face before he could stop it. He tried to cover it with a tight smile and a gruff response, “Already ready for this day to be over, you know?” 

“Mmm-hmm…” Ryder’s eyes narrowed into small slits, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. “You know I know you better than almost anyone else, right?” Kristoff rolled his eyes but kept quiet, “You, quite literally, have a spring in your step this morning...and you’re eating...what? pastries?” Kristoff took another bite and glanced up at his friend with a feigned look of confusion and innocence. 

Ryder turned to face his friend head-on. “I'm gonna ask you once more, Bjorgman. What. Is. Up?” 

Kristoff looked thoughtfully at Ryder for a moment, then begrudgingly handed over the last bite of his berry crossover. “Just an amazing breakfast this morning...that’s it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ryder laid into him again, “I’m sooo sure you’re practically skipping into work at dawn because of a...pastry.” He rolled his eyes and popped the small morsel into his mouth. His eyes widened a little “mmmmk….it's pretty good.” He chewed a moment and gulped the small bite down. “Ok…. so it’s really fucking amazing. But still….” 

Kristoff attempted to steer the conversation in a different direction, “Yup. It is. So what’s the plan for today? I’ll focus on railings and banisters with a few guys and you can take the rest into the kitchen?”

Ryder was undeterred. “Sure, sure, sure...great pastries, banisters...what's the real scoop?” Kristoff scratched at the back of his neck and Ryder knew he was onto something. Grinning from ear to ear, he continued, “c’mon, Bjorgman...I know there’s something else…and I think the something is not really a something, but a someone...maybe a female someone?” He wiggled his dark eyebrows at Kristoff, who merely shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. 

“I’m going to keep on like this until you tell me, and pretty soon, the guys’ll be here. I’m sure they’ll love this game.” 

He knew Ryder wasn’t bluffing, he’d keep at it till he told him what was up. A low rumble started in Kristoff’s chest and escaped his mouth as he thought about having to deal with this in front of his whole crew. 

“Fine. But I swear to the gods once I’ve told you, you drop it because it honestly doesn’t matter anyway.” He strapped on his tool belt and started going through everything he’d need for the day as he recounted the morning’s events to Ryder, starting with waking up exceptionally late right up to the moment he stepped out of the pickup at the job site. 

Ryder stood back for a minute and thought carefully about the story and how to respond. “So, let me get this straight...what I’m hearing is a sweet, gorgeous baker gave you free pastries and coffee...even though you look…” Ryder gestured to the state of his friend, “well, sorry buddy...but you look like  _ that _ ” Ryder paused to shake his head. “And you didn’t even think to ask her name?”

“Like you said, man, I look like  _ this! _ And you’re not close enough to smell me, but I’m  _ sure _ she was.” He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and his missed opportunity. “There’s no way she’s into me. Women like that are not  _ ever  _ into guys like me. At  _ most _ she pitied me, which was honestly all I could have expected this morning...I’m probably just lucky she didn’t call the cops.”

“You are going to go back tomorrow, though, right?” Ryder was already planning Kristoff's next move when two more large trucks bearing the “North Mountain Construction” logo pulled in, one hauling a trailer of equipment. 

Kristoff cut his friend off, “I told my story, the guys are here...let’s drop it, ok. I just want to get to work so we don’t end up here till oh-my-gods in the morning.” 

Ryder was slightly miffed at Kristoff’s dodge, but he didn’t want to be there late again either, so he headed over to the crew for their morning safety meeting and task assignments.

Kristoff watched the crew from the porch and took another long drink of some of the best coffee he’d ever had. He closed his eyes for a moment and could see the baker’s freckles, her bright copper hair, her delicate hand resting on his arm. He could hear her laugh and the sweet tone in her voice. 

Ryder had finished with the morning meeting and was headed into the house when he heard Kristoff’s voice from behind. “I’m going back tomorrow.”

“Of course you are.” Ryder shook his head and beamed at his business partner and best friend. 

Suddenly the other guys began to chime in: “Where are you going tomorrow, boss?”

“Strip club?”

“I wanna go to the strip club!” 

“Is this gonna be like a work thing?”

“Yeah! Work Christmas party!”

“Christmas is like 3 months away, you jackass”

Ryder saw Kristoff shaking his head and rubbing his temples, so he took care of the chatter before Mt. Bjorgman erupted. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Knock it off with that you guys. We’ve talked about this a million times. We are tradesmen, not chauvinist pigs. Those two things are not mutually exclusive.” He let off on the rough tone and began to recite from heart something he had to say all too often, “While on a North Mountain site, you are expected to act and speak appropriately at all times. We want you to be…” he held out his hand waiting for their response.

In unison the rest of the crew responded “the best possible version of ourselves, at work and in the community.” There were scattered grumblings, but the crew dropped it and went back to work. 

Ryder leaned close to Kristoff and said in a barely audible whisper “these fuckin kids, am I right?” They both chuckled quietly, “don’t think you’re off the hook, Bjorgman. I want a full report tomorrow.” 

“No  _ gosh darned _ way, man.” Kristoff retorted in a hushed, sarcastic voice. Both men chuckled and set off to work.

Kristoff started his work almost cheerfully that morning. He hadn’t felt this good at work in a long time. He had a belly full of delicious pastries and strong coffee pumping through his veins. It didn’t hurt at all that his mind was free to wander back to the baker all day long. And wander it did. 


	4. Gramps

The North Mountain crew had gone home just before supper. But, as per usual, Ryder and Kristoff had gone to a drive-through and returned to work after eating their rather unsatisfying meals. 

They had other crews working other jobs, but they were all struggling to keep up. They needed to get out from under their current renovation and the controlling owner before they’d be able to breathe easy again. 

Just like the night before, and many nights before that, they stayed late into the night. Until they couldn’t drive a nail straight or read the tape measurer without squinting. 

Kristoff had finally made it home around 11:30 pm. He hadn’t even taken his coat off before being pummeled by Sven. 

“You need to go out, buddy?” Kristoff yawned deeply and rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the back door. Giving Sven a little privacy, he wandered back into the kitchen and picked up a note, in familiar handwriting, lying on his countertop. 

_ Mr. Byorgmen,  _

_ Sven was great today. I let him out in the morning before school (7:30?) and at 7 and 10. We went for a walk and to the dog park right after school (3:45?). _

_ My mom says she let him out a couple times during the day but doesn’t remember what time.  _

_ -Maddie _

Kristoff knew he’d need to give Maddie a little extra this week, just like the last several weeks. He was so thankful he had neighbors he could trust to take care of Sven when he couldn’t even make it home on breaks, but it was costing him, in money and in time with his buddy. 

After letting Sven back in, Kristoff went up to his room and laid on his bed, fully clothed, intent on giving Sven some much needed behind the ear scratches before bed. 

\---

Kristoff woke to Sven licking his face urgently. “Blargh!” He batted gently at the muzzle in his face and used the bottom of the shirt he'd fallen asleep in to wipe the dog drool out of his stubble. “Sven! What’s the deal, man! I love you too, but c’mon! I’m trying to sleep here.”

He rolled over, but Sven continued to paw at his back. Kristoff growled low and returned to his side. Only then did he open his eyes fully and see that the dawn was already peeking through his windows. 

“Already!?” He covered his eyes with his hands and rubbed. He could tell by the way the sun was lighting his blinds he wasn’t late. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. “4:30? Gods this is going to be a day...” He realized he’d fallen asleep without even getting undressed and rolled onto his stomach to yell several obscenities into his pillow.

He was actually up earlier than intended, not by much though. He owed Sven big for waking him because He was determined to get a shower in this morning and run at least 1 pair of jeans through the wash before leaving his house. 

“Sven, I’m going back to that bakery this morning, and I’m going to look as good as is absolutely possible for me.” Sven looked up at his person and then flopped down onto the bathroom floor, ready to relax in the heat and steam that would inevitably fill the room in just a few moments. 

Kristoff was extra thankful for the early morning wake up when he finished styling his hair not 1, not 2, but 5 different ways. Finally, out of sheer frustration he’d tousled his hair wildly with his fingers and decided it was going to have to do. 

The drive to the bakery was excruciatingly nerve-wracking. Kristoff has settled on  _ clean _ jeans and, for good luck, a cream-colored sweater his grandmother had knit him. He knew he  _ looked  _ appropriate but if felt all sorts of wrong

. “gods, did the neck of this thing shrink, it feels so tight.” He pulled at the neck of the sweater, "why did I think this was a good idea?” He suddenly felt sweaty and itchy all over.

He contemplated taking it off, but his undershirt was a stained work shirt to make changing before getting to the site easier. 

He pulled into the lot of Atohallan Bakery about 15 minutes earlier than he had the day before. “Ok...you can do this.” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“C’mon, Bjorgman! This isn’t going to get any easier.” He took a deep breath, exhaled sharply and exited the truck. He walked onto the bakery as quickly as he could to keep his cold feet from winning.

He walked in and the bell rang, twice.  _ Ugh. Damn that bell.  _ Kristoff ran a hand through his thick golden hair, ruffling it once more, and walked timidly to the counter. 

He heard a shuffling from the kitchen and felt his breath catch in his throat.  _ You can do this. You can talk to her. She is just a person...a very nice person…a very pretty very nic… _

“Hey there, freeloader.” Kristoff’s mind shut down momentarily, unsure of how to respond to the odd, awkward, and slightly insulting greeting the man standing before him had given.

“I….uh…I didn’t mean to...yesterday, I mean...I...I’m just here to pay, actually...”

The short, pale, blonde man before him just stared, as if he were waiting for something. So Kristoff continued. 

“I was here yesterday...you probably know that…well, I mean you obviously know that...” He shook his head, frustrated with himself for being so incredibly awkward. “Anyway...is the woman who helped me yesterday...is she here today?”

“Why? What do you want? More free breakfast? What kind of place do you think this is?”

“No! I…I’m here to pay for yesterday, I just...” Kristoff stopped trying to explain himself as the small man suddenly went into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my gods you should see your face.” He was as close to actually rolling on the floor someone could get. “I’m so sorry, man!” He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and slammed his hand down on his knee and howled. “You’re too easy. I couldn’t help myself.”

Kristoff stood back, stiffened his shoulders and waited. He worked with young tradesmen, he could handle a little ribbing. He waited until the younger man's laughter had died down to a few hushed giggles.

“So...um...is the woman from yesterday here? I just wanted to thank her prop…”

“Nope. Sorry, pal. She’s out on a catering job this morning. It’s just me till about 11 or so.” 

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, really wishing he hadn’t worn this sweater.

After a moment of silence between them Olaf spoke up, slowly, like he was speaking to a small child, “I can help you though. I do work here too.”

_ Ok. So now I really am just here to pay for yesterday. It's probably for the best anyway.  _

“Yeah, of course.” Kristoff feigned a chuckle and tried to make light of the situation despite the sick, sinking feeling of disappointment settling in his stomach. “She, uh, she gave me an egg and bacon thing and one with berries in it that had like a design on top, and a coffee.” 

Kristoff grabbed a pen and his checkbook out of his pocket and began wrote  _ Atohallan Bakery  _ across the check. He glanced across the counter, expecting to hear the amount he owed, but he was met with a wide-eyed silence as the man watched him, 

“Ummm...how much do I owe?” 

Instead of the monetary number that he’d been expecting, Kristoff received, “What. Is. That?”

“What is what?” Kristoff had the feeling he’d maybe sprouted another head. 

“That.” The man reached across the counter and tapped his checkbook. Kristoff looked up at him in confusion, so he continued, “how old  _ are  _ you?” He burst into a fit of laughter again. “I honestly…” more hysterical laughter “I’m so glad you came in this morning gramps!” He was now doubled over with laughter. 

Kristoff stood back silently until the man's laughing died down again. “How much?” 

“I can’t actually take your money, Gramps.“ 

“This check is as good as cash.” Kristoff was nearing his limit of patience.

Olaf tried to hold back his snickering as he explained, “Nah, it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re attempting to use an archaic method of exchanging currency. Anna just told me not to take your money if you came in.” 

“Anna?” Kristoff felt a warmth bloom in his chest.  _ Anna…Anna.  _ He repeated the name in his head. 

Olaf’s eyes went wide-eyed at the soft, sweet way Kristoff had repeated her name. “Yeah. Anna…Anna told me not to take payment for yesterday. So…you can put your checks away, Gramps.” 

Kristoff ignored his new nickname and Olaf continued, “she told me to give you this too…”

He slid a thermos of coffee across the counter and rolled his eyes as Kristoff's cheeks flushed 

“Will that be all, Gramps?” 

“No, actually!” Kristoff pulled out his checkbook again and slapped it on the counter. “I’ll take 15 of those egg and bacon things and 15 of the berry ones too.” 

Olaf sighed loudly, threw his arms dramatically in the air, and began boxing up the pastries. “Fine! I will accept your old person currency.” Olaf exchanged the pastries for the check. 

“Thanks...uh...sorry, I don’t think I ever got your name.”

“Olaf.”

“Olaf.” Kristoff extended his hand “I’m…”

“That’s ok...I’ll just stick with Gramps if it’s all the same to you.” Olaf dismissed Kristoff with a wave as he walked back into the kitchen.

_ That was by far the strangest customer service experience ever.  _ Kristoff thought as he headed out to his car.

He bit into the egg and bacon tart, still warm and gooey, and smiled warmly as he said her name aloud once more, 

“Anna.”


	5. Big Sad

“You called him  _ what _ !?” Olaf ducked just in time to miss a large ball of dough which had been aimed directly at his head.

Anna was in the kitchen, pacing between Olaf and Honey. “Gramps!? Really?” She put her head in her hands, “Honestly, Olaf. For one thing, he’s now a paying customer, and also…” she blushed furiously as Honey’s laughing interrupted her.

“And also, what?” Honey managed to contain her giggles and smoothed her tone. “Ok, ok, so maybe “gramps” was a little much...but at least now you know a little more about him...he can handle Olaf and apparently has the stomach of 15 men.” 

She gave Anna a mischievous grin, shrugged her shoulders, and tucked a wild piece of hair behind her friend's ear. “Besides, he knows your name now!” Honey pretended to swoon and Olaf caught her, the two dissolving into fits of giggles, “Anna.” They said her name in unison, making it sound as dreamy as possible. Anna couldn’t help but laugh, her cheeks blushing. 

“Seriously though?” Anna looked to Olaf, “he bought 30 pastries?” Olaf nodded. “What on earth is he going to do with all of them?” 

“Probably eat them if he’s really as huge as Olaf tells it.”

Olaf’s reply was instantaneous, “Honey, you don’t even know. He is literally monstrous. He is a huge, handsome, doofy, grandpa.”

“Stop calling him Grandpa!” Anna was blushing again, eager for a shift in conversation. “Actually, can we just move on? It’s close to closing time and we’ve got a lot of stuff to do.”

Anna saw guilty looks creep up on Olaf and Honey’s faces, and suddenly her own frustration turned to guilt. “It's not a big deal guys, we just really do have a ton of prep to do for tomorrow...” She tied her apron behind her back, “plus...I mean...it’s fun to joke around about... and he’s definitely fun to think about,” she paused and turned to meet her friends now stoic faces, “I just...he’s probably just a nice guy. I mean, I gave him free stuff yesterday...he couldn’t pay so he overcompensated and bought a bunch of pastries.” She knew she was rambling but she couldn’t stop herself, “and...I mean...he’s...you know. A big,  _ really big _ , really good looking guy…” Honey tried to interrupt but Anna was too quick, “and I’m just...ugh...I’m just…” she gestured to herself from head to toe and she looked on the verge of tears.

The bell jingled and Olaf hurried out front to help the customer as quickly as possible so he could still lock up on time.

Honey gave Anna a fierce hug, then looked her straight in the eyes. “Anna. No.” She pulled Anna’s chin up, not breaking eye contact. She spoke in her best tough-love voice, “I’m not going to let you talk about yourself like that, or think like that.” 

Anna’s shoulders began to crumple forward, “Anna, repeat after me,” Honey held her hands,

“I am amazing”

“I am amazing”

“I am strong”

“I am strong”

“I am fucking perfect in every way”

Anna peeked out from beneath her bangs and grinned at her friend. “I am  _ fluffing _ perfect in every way.” 

“There you go!” Honey felt satisfied with her mini intervention, “I’m going to go help Olaf close up. Your sister and I have a date tonight that I do  _ not  _ want to be late for!”

She knew Honey would find time on her date to tell her sister, Elsa, what had just happened and Elsa would find time to call her and reiterate Honey's words. 

She knew they all meant well. Her sister, her friends. She knew they were right, but she just couldn’t reconcile what they told her time and time again with how she felt inside. 

She needed to find a way to help ease their worries. __

_ I have to be better. _

_ I have to find a way to be better. _

_ Better at hiding my emotions.  _

_ Better at moving on from Hans.  _

_ Better at first dates. _

_ Better at watching my weight. _

_ Better at running this business. _

_ Better at forgetting the reasons Hans left. _

_ Better at ignoring the future. _

_ Better at taking care of myself. _

_ Better at taking care of my friends. _

_ Better at meeting new people. _

_ Better at forgetting the past. _

Her eyes were stinging with the promise of tears. By the time she realized what she was doing, Anna had worked her dough so hard and for so long that it was useless. 

_ Better at baking. _

She looked at the clock,  _ 5 minutes to close _ , she threw the wasted product in the trash and left a note for Honey and Olaf.

_ 'Out of nutmeg, ran to the store, see you tomorrow. _

_ -Anna' _

She grabbed a box of leftover pastries and the giant container of nutmeg off the shelf and left out the back door without a word. Still fighting off tears as she rushed to her car. 


	6. Meet (extra) Cute

“Thanks again for breakfast, boss!” Kristoff gave a curt wave to the grateful employee and turned back to Ryder. 

“You up for working late again?” They both wanted the other to say no but knew what needed to be done.

Ryder conceded first “One more night. I promised Violet I’d take the weekend off.” He closed his eyes and stretched his arms high over his head. “We can only do this for so long...we’re not getting any younger. Especially you, Gramps.” 

There was a rumble of laughter deep in Kristoff’s chest and he shoved Ryder, “See, man? This is why I don’t want to tell you anything. You're driving tonight.” They headed to Ryder’s truck, off to find sustenance for the long night ahead. 

Kristoff and Ryder were scrunched into opposite sides of a booth clearly meant for shorter people. They were each digging into burgers and a pile of fries while trying to avoid kicking each other under the table.

Kristof started to slide out of the booth, “I’m gonna grab some more water, you need something?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Ryder dug back into his burger and picked up his phone to occupy his time, but he realized Kristoff wasn’t moving. “I said I didn’t need any…” He looked up from his device slowly, only to be met with a crimson Kristoff. He was sitting still as a statue, a look of panic on his face. “What's going on man. Are you ok?” Ryder waved his hand in front of Kristoff’s face. 

Kristoff used his eyes and a subtle nod of his head to gesture to the woman who’d just entered the restaurant behind him. Ryder immediately saw what the issue was. “That's her?” He was grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of meeting Kristoff’s famous baker. “What are you doing? Go say hi! Invite her over here. Ask her out!” Kristoff remained motionless “Do something! It’s fate, gramps!” 

“I can’t” Kristoff spoke in a hushed whisper. “I’m red as a tomato, I can feel it.”

Ryder’s eyes darted back and forth between Kristoff and Anna. 

“Ryder, man, don’t you dare.” Kristoff warned him under his breath and Ryder's eyes lit up at the challenge. 

“Anna!” Ryder smiled apologetically at Kristoff and shrugged his shoulders innocently as Anna looked at him, trying to decide if she should know the dark-haired man who’d just shouted her name. 

Kristoff had no choice. He turned and gave Anna a tight, nervous smile and waved, fully expecting that to be the extent of their interaction. 

  
_ No fluffing way. Ugh. Of course I’d run into him right now.  _

_ I don’t have nearly enough makeup on.  _

_ I probably have flour in my hair. _

_ I’m still wearing my work shoes. _

She waved back awkwardly and mimicked his tight smile. 

“Oh for crying out loud,” Ryder mumbled just loud enough for Kristoff to hear. “Get out of your seat and go talk to that incredibly beautiful woman...gramps.” 

Kristoff let out a deep, ragged breath and slid out of the booth. He had been big in Anna’s memory, but as he stood and squared his shoulders, she was left a little speechless by just how impossibly big he was. He was at least a full head over everyone else. Without his coat on, she could see how defined the muscles in his arms and broad chest were. Her mouth went dry and she struggled to breathe as he came closer. 

“Hi, Anna.” the shade of Kristoff’s cheeks deepened again.“Sorry...Is it weird I know your name? I mean, that guy at your shop told me when I stopped by to pay for yesterday...so, I mean, I wasn’t trying to, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck and Anna couldn’t stop her eyes from staring at how huge his arm looked at that angle. 

Anna smiled up at him and a small giggle leftover from her teenage years escaped her mouth. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as if she could shove the sound back in. She shook her head a little too enthusiastically, “Not weird. You really don't need to apologize.” She brushed her hands across her thighs, a nervous tick she’d picked up from years of brushing her hands against her apron. “I don’t want to interrupt…” She gestured to the booth and Ryder smiled brightly at her and waved. 

“That’s Ryder,” Kristoff nodded his head in his friend’s direction. “He’s my business partner, and my best friend...most of the time.” They walked over to the booth where Ryder was waiting. 

He shuffled out quickly and stood to shake Anna’s hand. “It’s nice to meet the famous Anna the Baker!” Anna caught Kristoff shooting Ryder a death glare, but he was unfazed. “He brought everyone breakfast from your place this morning. It was delicious. No, delicious doesn’t even begin to describe it...mouthwatering, fantastical, life-changing, etc, etc...seriously, though. I’m going to have to start coming by every single morning.” 

“Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Anna began to feel more emboldened with the knowledge that Kristoff had obviously been talking to Ryder about her, “I was a little worried you'd bought all of those for yourself.” She gave him a cheeky grin. 

“You can join us if you want,” Ryder was trying so hard to be the perfect wingman. He owed Kristoff for setting him up with his now fiance, plus he could see how happy she made his friend.

“That’s ok. I really don’t want to interrupt.” She rubbed her own arm gently. “I’m probably just going to grab something and go home...It was nice to meet you, Ryder.” She shook his hand again, then turned to Kristoff, “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime. You guys have a good night.” she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and waved sheepishly at the pair of them.

Anna turned away from them and Ryder nudged his friend, hard. Kristoff stumbled forward before catching himself and tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing those bright blue eyes looking back into his. “Hey, Anna.” He stuck his hand in his pocket and started fiddling with a stray nail he’d pocketed earlier. 

She wasn’t sure what he wanted, so she wasn’t sure how to respond. “Hey, Christopher.” 

“It’s actually Kristoff.” His cheeks went red at having to correct her. He tried to make light if it, “You’re a lot closer than your buddy Olaf though.” 

“Yeah...I heard about the whole ‘Gramps’ thing...sorry about that. Olaf thinks he’s hilarious.” She laughed and shook her head. 

“I like your name, Kristoff.” She smiled up at him, meeting his eyes, “Kristoff. Kristoff. Kristoff.” She laughed a little and reached out, her hand landing on his forearm. 

Kristoff felt a shock at her fingers touching his bare skin and lost himself in the way his name sounded in her voice, on her lips. 

He knew he had to go for this now or he’d never work up the courage again. “Um, listen...I know this is a little...um...well we don’t know each other all that well but really that's how everyone starts out, right? Strangers till you’re not...anyway...I mean...that's true, but not really my point. I just...um...do you want to uh...eat something? I mean go get s-something to eat. Not here. Just...the two of us?” Ryder’s jaw was practically on the floor of the restaurant as he willed the trainwreck to come to an end. Thankfully Kristoff could sense the situation as well and he finally stopped rambling.

“Um, aren’t you already eating?” Anna couldn’t keep the grin off her face.  _ I’m making him nervous. _ She thought.  _ Me. he is nervous about talking to me.  _

“I...uh...I didn’t really…um…” Kristoff let out a deep sigh. He was officially sinking. 

Thankfully, wingman Ryder was there to save the day again. “Nah. This is all mine.” He gestured to the table and patted his stomach. “I was just really, really hungry...but this guy,” He pointed at Kristoff, “This guy is totally free to do literally anything at all tonight.”

Kristoff gave Anna an uncertain and lopsided grin, but Anna just smiled knowingly at Ryder and shrugged her shoulders “Well, in that case, sure!” 

  
“Really?” Kristoff was floored that she’d actually agreed “I mean! Great! Um...Ryder are you sure it's ok if we take the night off?” 

“Kristoff, we’re the bosses! Remember!? Of course it’s ok! I didn’t want to work tonight anyway. Violets’ going to be so stoked.” Ryder threw the last couple burgers in a sack and bolted, eager to get home to his fiance as quickly as possible. “Anna, it was a pleasure to meet you. Gramps, I’ll catch you later. You kids have a great night!”

Anna and Kristoff followed him out and waved, his truck pulling away as they discussed their plans for the evening. “So,” Kristoff’s hands were deep in his pockets at this point. “Where do you want to go?” 

“Anywhere is fine with me.” She looked up and caught him examining the state of his clothes. She still wasn’t totally sure what he did, but she knew it must be very hard work. “Actually, if we could go somewhere a little more laid back, that’d be great. I’ve had kind of a long day already, so…”

Kristoff had a sneaking suspicion she was basing her choice off of his attire. “Are you sure?” He brushed awkwardly at some sawdust on his shirt. “I’ve got a sweater in my truck I can…” His eyes went wide and he ran both hands through his hair. “My truck!” He buried his face in his hands. “Rider gave me a lift here.” 

Anna put his mind at ease immediately. “Oh! No big deal! I can drive. C’mon, I know just where we should go, too.” She headed across the parking lot without looking back to see if he was following or not. 

Kristoff cursed Ryder’s name under his breath and caught up to Anna quickly, meeting her eyes over the roof of her small SUV. “Anna, are you sure you want me in your car like this?” 

She stood on her tiptoes to peek over the vehicle at him. “Don’t be silly,” They both got in, laughing as Kristoff adjusted the passenger seat back as far as it would go. “You good over there, Kristoff?”Anna was genuinely concerned about him actually fitting comfortably into the seat, not that there was anything she could do about it if he wasn’t. 

“Honestly,” Kristoff struggled to turn his body toward her in the tight space. “I’ve really never been better.”


	7. All the Wings

Anna drove them to a part of town that Kristoff didn’t spend a lot of time in. As they turned through the neighborhood, he marveled at all that had changed since the last time he’d been there. They pulled up to a small stand-alone building, a bright mural painted on the side, the name “Charley’s” Painted onto the front in the same bright, bold style. 

“You’re sure I’m going to be ok in there?” Kristoff gestured to his shirt and pants. “This really isn’t how I pictured our first date.” Anna's eyebrows shot up and Kristoff’s cheeks burned. “I mean, not that I’ve spent a lot of time picturing our first date...not that this is even a date...uh...of course, I, I do want it to be a date...but it's really all about what you want...cus if you don’t want this to be a date then its not...obviously...ugh.” He closed his eyes and opened the door without giving Anna a chance to respond. He exited the tight seat and stood, sucking in the crisp evening air, hoping it would help clear his mind.

Anna followed suit and walked around to find Kristoff doing what appeared to be breathing exercises. 

He was watching the way the gravel shifted beneath his work boots and avoided looking her in the eyes as she approached him. 

When she spoke, her tone was soothing, comforting, warm. “You’ll be fine.” He couldn’t tell if she was responding to the state of his clothes, or something deeper. Before he could think about it any further, Anna slipped her arm around his, clasping her hands in the crook of his elbow. 

For the briefest moment Kristoff forgot how to breathe, how to walk. Anna brought him back once more “I’m sorry...that was really presumptuous of me.” She started to move her hands away from his arm.

“No!” He clasped one large hand over both of hers, holding them tight to his arm. “It wasn’t presumptuous, just unexpected...but a nice unexpected..really nice, actually.” He cut himself off before he began to ramble again. 

Anna had, of course, been right about Kristoff fitting in. In fact, he found that he fit in a little too well. They'd chosen a table toward the back of the bar where it was a little quieter. As he was settling in, Kristoff heard several loud, familiar voices from the other end of the bar.

“No WAAAY!”

“Boss! Over here!”

“Beeee-yorg-maaaaaaaaaaan!”

“Shit” Kristoff didn’t need to turn around to know what was headed his way. He looked up at Anna. “I’m sorry.” shaking his head, “for the cussing and for what is about to happen.” 

Though she spoke in a soft, conspiratorial tone, he could hear her voice over everything else, “I take it you know the gentlemen walking this way?” At least she was still smiling. He nodded, a lopsided grin creeping across his face.

Anna smiled brightly and waved at the space over Kristoff’s shoulder, forcing him to turn and give his typical curt wave to his employees.

“Hey guys.” Kristoff braced himself for the cussing, the trash talk, the inappropriate jokes. 

“Boss man!”

“Sup, Bjorgman!”

Kristoff had been expecting them to give him a hard time about being out...with a woman no less. 

“Are you going to introduce us or what!?” 

He hadn’t realized Anna had slipped out of her seat to stand next to him at their table.

“Guys, this is Anna.” He gestured to her, letting his hand down close to hers on the table. “Anna, these are a few of the guys I work with. Alex, Robb, and Mike” As he introduced each of them, Anna shook their hands firmly, a huge smile plastered across her face. Kristoff tried to steer the conversation a little, playing an impromptu host, “Annas the one who made your breakfast this morning, guys.” 

The three men before her all began speaking at once, so rapidly she only caught a few comments.

“Oh my gods! That was so good!”

“I had like 3 of those bacon things.”

“You didn’t bring any with you, did you!?”

Anna’s cheeks went pink, highlighting her freckles. “You guys are too sweet.” She leaned a little closer to Alex, who’d asked if she had any with her “I do actually have some in my car, find me before you leave.” 

His face lit up “Deal!” He rounded on Kristoff and took on a more sarcastic tone, “So, what gives, Bjorgman? We ask you to come out with us every weekend for how long…Is it just because we can’t bake?” 

Alex laughed and slapped Kristoff’s back, “Kidding, boss! Only kidding! Let me buy you guys a drink! What do you want?” 

Kristoff was still waiting for the other, far more inappropriate shoe to drop. It showed in his hesitant answer, “Uh...beer?” 

“They’ve got an awesome IPA you’ll love.” He turned to Anna, “And for you?”

“Just water for me.” She smiled and thanked him. 

“Perfect. I’ll be right back.” 

Kristoff was in awe of how easily Anna seemed to make friends with guys that he knew to be rude, sarcastic, vulgar even. They were so tamed down around her. 

Alex came back with drinks as promised and Anna thanked him profusely before the three gentlemen disappeared into the crowd again. 

“Your guys are really nice.” She was still beaming from the compliments on her baking and the drinks, even if she did just get water. It was the gesture that counted. 

“Yeah, they really are, they constantly surprise me.” Kristoff made a mental note to thank them on Monday. 

He picked up a menu and glanced at it only a moment before Anna gently tugged it from his hands. 

“You don’t need this, their wings are amazing. I’ll go put an order in!” 

“You can order, but I'm paying.” Kristoff wasn’t about to let her treat him twice.

They enjoyed their food and each other’s company. Anna was fascinated with the work he did and he learned a lot about Anna’s sister, Elsa, and her friends. Anna found herself lost in the conversation and his eyes. So lost that, soon, half the plate of wings in front of her was gone _.  _

Suddenly, her ex’s voice was crystal clear in her head and her eyes glazed over and she couldn’t focus on what Kristoff was saying to her. All she could hear was him.  _ Anna, Anna, Anna, it’s so unattractive when you eat like that. Honestly, get a hold of yourself, you’re disgusting. _

“Hey,” His hand wrapped around hers gently, tentatively, “Are you ok?” Concern filled every detail of his face. 

“Yeah...Fine. Totally fine!” She smiled at him and reached for another wing before withdrawing her hand and going for her water instead. Kristoff watched her carefully as they continued their conversation. Several times she’d reach for something to eat, then replace it with water instead. 

“So, Anna…” Kristoff was suddenly very serious with her, “I have a bit of a favor to ask you.” 

He’d dated a gal like this in high school. She wouldn’t ever eat in front of him...not really. He’d found the best way to make her comfortable was to keep it light and put it all on him. He hoped the same would work for Anna. “please tell me you’re not finished eating? I could honestly eat an obscene amount of these...I was going to grab another basket, but I only want to stay if you’re still hungry.” He smiled and bit into another wing. 

He breathed an internal sigh of relief when he realized it had worked. She’d relaxed her posture, smiled, shaken her head lightly and started in on her wings again. 

They hadn’t been able to find the guys when they got ready to leave, so Anna made Kristoff promise to stop by the bakery to pick up something fresh for them for n Monday morning. 

Kristoff opened the driver's side door for Anna, shutting her door gently. He squeezed back into his tight accommodations and went through the effort of shifting his whole body just to look her in the eyes.

“Anna, I, uh...I wanted to ask you, um…” he cleared his throat, it was louder than he’d anticipated in this small space. “We never really decided if this was a date or not...and it’s whatever you want it to be...um..I just, uh…” Kristoff was thankful for the interruption of rustling beside him as Anna unbuckled and turned to face him, fully. 

Anna didn’t know what she was doing, she was never this impulsive. But there was something about him. More than his ruggedly handsome face, barrel chest, and huge arms. There was something about who he was that drew her in like a magnet. 

Before she could second guess herself, she put a hand on one of his cheeks, his skin warming at her touch. Her fingers lightly brushing the tips of his hair, her palm resting over the outline of his strong jaw. She leaned forward and kissed his other cheek. Her kiss was gentle and sweet, but she lingered far too long for it to be innocent. 

Without a word or even a reaction to Anna’s display of affection, Kristoff opened the car door and clamored out. 

The seconds ticked by like hours and Anna was having trouble breathing. She could hear  _ his _ voice again.  _ Anna, Anna, Anna, you really shouldn’t behave in such an unbecoming fashion. You reek of desperation. _

Anna thunked her head onto the steering wheel just as her door flew open. 

“Anna,” 

“I thought you…” 

“I just…” a low, playful growl escaped his lips and he patted the roof above her, “this damned thing is just too small for me to kiss you properly” 

Her deep blue eyes glanced up at him through her lashes and he felt like his knees might give out. “If that’s ok, of course.” She didn’t say anything but reached up to take his outstretched hand. 

Kristoff pulled her out of the seat, into a standing position in front of him. He brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Following the strand’s path, he found his hand on her jaw, lightly tilting her face toward his. “May I?” 

Her breathing was hot and heavy, she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. She nodded, “mmhm. Yes.”

Kristoff hesitated for a fraction of a second, wanting to remember this moment forever. His calloused thumb brushed gently over the dusting of freckles on her cheek. He moved his hand to the nape of her neck and buried his fingers in her hair.

He leaned in, she could feel his breath on her lips as he whispered her name once more. ”Anna.”

She couldn’t take the suspense any longer. She rose to meet him, heat and electricity filled the air around them as their lips met. 

Kristoff wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, she parted her lips in invitation and he kissed her again. He was braver now, more forceful, and was mesmerized at how soft her lips felt against his, his tongue meeting hers. A tender heat rising in them both. 

The beating of his heart intensified and her knees grew weak. Kristoff stood back to look at her again, he wanted to keep going but knew it wasn’t wise. 

“So,” Kristoff cut through the tension in the air with a heavy breath, “was that a yes?”

Anna was in another world entirely, “hmmm?”

“You never actually told me if this was a date.” His smile was kind and mischievous and it made Anna’s heart leap.

She laughed and put one hand on his chest, one on his shoulder, bringing herself up and him down. He felt her breath on his ear, her voice lowered to a whisper “I usually don’t kiss guys on the first date...so, no?”

She felt his laugh rumble deep in his chest before he responded “Ok then...may I take you out on a first date next Saturday night?” He held both hands in the air, trying to look innocent. 

“I promise not to kiss you.” 

“Yes, Kristoff. I would absolutely love that.” She kissed him once more on the cheek.

Kristoff loosened his grip on Anna’s waist and took her hand, his lips pressed against her knuckles. He lingered there for a moment, then looked up into her crystal blue eyes holding her gaze for a moment before whispering, “It’s a date.”


	8. House at the End of the Road

The ride to Kristoff's truck was full of tension and anticipation. Neither of them wanted the night to be over, but Anna had to be up before the sun rose and Kristoff had to get home to Sven. 

Kristoff guided Anna through several neighborhoods, telling her which way to turn and when. As the landscape of homes and businesses became more and more familiar to Anna, a gnawing began to fester in her stomach. 

She ignored her gut for many blocks,   
Even if it’s the same neighborhood, it’s not a big deal.  
She hadn’t been near these roads since she left  
It’s not like I’m going to see him.  
Kristoff’s directions were steering her closer  
Too close  
Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Anna stepped on the breaks, hard. Her Tires squealed and Kristoff’s knees slammed into the dash. “Holy shit!” He looked out the window, at her face, trying to decipher the reasoning behind the sudden stop. 

When he didn’t see anything immediately threatening or urgent, he reached for Anna’s hand, “Are you ok?” He looked her up and down, “what happened?”

“Kristoff, where are we going?” He couldn’t read her features in the dim glow of a streetlight, but he was certain he could hear fear in her voice.

“My truck, nowhere else. I swear.” He felt horrible and tried to sound calm and reassuring, “ I’m sorry, I know we’ve been driving awhile, but I swear we’re almost there. It’s another right and then a left and then to the end of that road.” Kristoff wondered if he should try to say something to make her feel more at ease, but his train of thought was interrupted by Anna’s head thunking against the steering wheel once more. 

“Ugh.” She grunted and turned to face him on their seats. “Is the house a big hideous Victorian thing? Kind of a blueish grayish? A huge wrap around porch?”

“Yeah!” Kristoff cocked his head to one side, confused, “I mean...I wouldn’t call it hideous...especially with all the work we’ve put into it. But I think we’re talking about the same place.”

Anna was silent. She could hear him again. So much clearer now that she was so close to the home they’d shared.   
Anna, Anna, Anna, It's not my fault you can’t stand the sight of our home. If you’d just been better if you’d done what I’d asked, We’d still be planning our wedding. Does Mr. Bjorgman know what a disappointment you are? No matter. He’ll see soon enough.

“Anna?” His rough fingers traced her forearm, his eyes never looking away from her face, even though she was far from present.

“Anna?” He squeezed her hand this time, and it seemed to startle her, so he withdrew to his side of her vehicle. From a safe distance he attempted to elicit a response from her. “Anna? Are you ok?”

He got a response, but not one he was prepared for. “I, um…” she wiped a traitorous tear from the corner of her eye and shook her head as if that would dry her eyes. “I used to live there. In that house.” 

Another vehicle, driving far too slowly the opposite way illuminated her face with its glaring headlights and Kristoff could see she had more to say. So, without a word, he laid his hand, palm up, on the center console. A silent invitation she could accept if she wished. 

She looked at his hand but continued without reaching for it. She knew she needed to be able to tell this story on her own. “Do you know the owner?”

“Yes.” Kristoff was unsure how much he should intrude on her story, “I can’t think of his first name...Something-Or-Other Westerguard” 

Anna’s voice cracked as she continued, “Hans. His first name is Hans. He, um...he and I…” 

Kristoff could feel a surprisingly strong anger welling within him. Whatever had happened, it had to have been bad for Anna to still be crying about it. His hand remained open and his face remained steady. 

“We were…” She sighed deeply, and put her head into her hands, “we were engaged.” 

Kristoff wanted to hit something. Whatever Mr. Westerguard had done had hurt her, deeply. 

Anna continued, tears turning into sobs that spilled out in the empty spaces of her story. “We’d been engaged nearly a year.” She thunked her head on the steering wheel again. “Things were so wonderful in the beginning.” 

Kristoff did not like where this was going, not one bit. He closed his eyes to hide his anger, but his palm stayed still and steady. 

“Things started to go sideways after I moved in with him. He stopped being the person I had known and turned into something else...entirely.” Anna’s Hand hovered toward Kristoff’s for a moment, but she thought better of it. 

There was a different kind of tension In the air now. She needed to finish the story. “It was little things at first, not calling me sweetheart, not wanting to go out, things like that...then he started to really…”

She saw Kristoff’s palm flinch, but he recovered immediately and it was opened and relaxed again in a split second. She decided to sugarcoat the rest, she didn’t like making Kristoff worry. 

“He was never, he never really did anything, physically...he was just, um...more and more vocal about things I needed to fix, do better to make our relationship work. He became really demanding...when he wanted something there was no..uh..no saying no.” 

A small sob Escaped and she twisted her hair in her fingers as she continued, “I tried...so hard...to make him happy. I tried so many times in so many ways. I just wasn’t ever...good enough...I don’t know...not what he wanted, I guess.” Her cheeks and her neck were crimson and tears were flowing down her face. “I came home from work one afternoon. Early, and uh…” she stole a Sideways glance at Kristoff, who still hadn’t moved.

This was always the most mortifying part of the story. “He was with someone, a woman. They...um...they’d been seeing each other for over a year…” she did the math for Kristoff, “so, longer than we’d been engaged.”

Kristoff waited, palm still open, eyes still on her.

“I know I shouldn’t be this upset. It’s just a house. I just...I felt like...I feel like...such a failure. He told me exactly what he wanted...and I could see with one look that she was it. She was taller, skinnier, prettier...everything I'm not, everything I just couldn’t be...can’t be.”

Anna lowered her head to the steering wheel again. She stared at the faded denim on her legs, noticing a small spot of chocolate she hadn’t seen before, just above her left knee. Her tears continued to fall, wet spots forming on her jeans.

Kristoff was working through a response, but nothing seemed...right. 

Anna didn’t lift her head, but she broke the silence with a sharp exhale of breath, “I’m sorry I ruined things...I had such a nice time with you. I just wasn’t expecting...” She was fully crying again, “all over a stupid house. It’s not like I want him back or want to be in that house I just...ugh…I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m a mess and I’ve ruined our night...all over nothing.”

He wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her.  
“Don’t apologize.”   
He wanted to stroke her hair and tell her how incredibly beautiful she is.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for”   
He wanted to kiss the tears from her face.  
“You…”   
he wanted so many things, 

But he knew this wasn't about him. 

He rubbed his free hand across the beard forming on his face, holding it over his mouth, choosing his words carefully. His eyes were full of sadness and anger, staring at her as she stared at the chocolate on her jeans. 

He wouldn’t make her visit a place that was causing her so much pain. 

“Anna,” he didn’t ask her to look at him, he didn’t need affirmation he just needed her to hear him. “Your feelings, the feelings you have toward the house and what happened...they’re not nothing. Your feelings are real and valid and you shouldn’t deal with it unless you’re ready.” He could see her crying had slowed considerably as she tilted her head subtly in his direction. 

“I’m, um...we’re only a couple blocks out.” He unbuckled and opened the door to her car. “I’m gonna walk the rest of it.” He exited and stood, she still hadn’t responded, but when he leaned down to peer back into the vehicle at her, she was looking right at him. He didn’t want to leave her feeling like she’d ruined their night. 

He offered a comforting smile, “I don’t want to push you too far given the fact that we have a date Saturday…” Kristoff wiggled his eyebrows in a silly gesture he hoped Anna would find amusing, “but I’d really like to come by the bakery sometime tomorrow morning to see you...if it’s okay?” A small smile and an agreeing nod broke through the sadness still in her eyes.

“Goodnight, Anna.”  
Kristoff shut the door gently and began to walk towards his pickup and the house he now wanted to burn to the ground. 

The noise of a car door and feet running on pavement stopped him. He turned just as Anna reached him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head pressed against his chest. Her tears found their way out once more, soiling his already stained shirt. 

He hesitated, unsure of how, where, and if he should place his hands. He settled for one on the back of her head, fingers buried in her hair, and one spanning the space between her shoulder blades holding her tight. 

If it hadn’t been for the silence that comes with the dead of night he wouldn’t have heard her whisper. “Thank you.”


	9. Trust is Hard

Nearly all of Anna’s mornings were down to a science. Every moment accounted for, in order to squeeze as much out of her day as possible. 

She would rise well before dawn, go for a run with her sister’s German Shepard, Matthias, if the weather permitted, and be back with time to read, eat breakfast with her sister, Elsa, and attend to all her other morning necessities.

This morning, however, was not one of those mornings. 

After Anna had snoozed her alarm, which could be heard throughout the entire home they shared, for the 5th time, Elsa had snuck into her room and set the alarm back an hour. 

Thinking she’d gone undetected, Elsa snuck back to her own room, silently shutting the door. 

“She is going to kill you, Elsa.” Jumping at the unexpected sound, Elsa laughed and slipped back under the covers with Honey.

“She'll just have to be ok with it.” She whispered as she shifted to face Honey, “don’t worry. I’ll make sure she’s up in plenty of time to be at the bakery.”

Honey reached out and took Elsa's hand, turning it so she could trace the lines in her palm, “she got in pretty late last night, I mean, her text just said out with a friend... we’re her friends......and I swear to the gods we had a huge thing of nutmeg in the kitchen.” Her words were filled with worry and she saw the same feeling reflected back in Elsa's eyes. 

Honey had to get the fear she’d been harboring out and in the open, “You don’t think she saw Hans, do you?”

“I certainly hope not.” Elsa closed her eyes and felt Honey's fingers trace the outline of her collarbone and down her arm. she held her hand and moved her thumb, gently back and forth. “I’m so glad she has you with her at work. You’re such a good friend to her.”

“Speaking of, I should probably run home and get ready.” She landed a goodbye peck on Elsa’s lips and reluctantly got out of bed. “If I go now I can beat her there and do some prep work before she gets in.” 

Elsa sat up, but stayed under the covers and watched Honey slip into what she’d worn on their date last night. “You can’t leave yet,”

“Meh, I’ll have to leave in an hour or so anyway.” Honey chuckled quietly and pulled her sweater on over her dark, mussed hair.

“No, I mean you can’t leave until you’ve given me a proper kiss.” Elsa’s smile was mischievous and inviting as Honey approached her. 

Elsa leaned back into the nest of pillows they’d built the night before, pulling Honey in with her. She kissed her passionately, trying to convince her to stay a little longer. 

Elsa's breath was heavy with desire as Honey brushed her lips slowly over her jaw. Her lips kissed their way to her ear and she whispered, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Honey. I’ll see you tonight.” After Honey left her room Elsa tried to fall back into sleep, but it was no use. 

By the time Anna’s altered alarm began to blare, Elsa had already prepared breakfast for the two of them. She brought a tray piled high with fruit, crepes, and bacon into Anna’s room. 

Anna was sleeping soundly next to her Alarm, which was still ringing loudly. Elsa turned it off and woke her sister with a soft touch on the shoulder and the smells of breakfast.

“Mmmrph” Anna opened her eyes slowly and perked up immediately upon seeing the spread of food before her. “Elsa, you never make breakfast…” 

“Well, I sort of turned off your alarm so you’d sleep in a bit. Don’t worry though! Just an hour, there’s still plenty of time before you have to be at work.” 

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to tactfully approach the subject of Anna’s late-night “so...Honey was over last night...and we, uh...well we were still up when you...um, it was just a little late and we…” She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the pained look on her sister's face. “Anna, you didn’t see  _ him _ last night, did you?”

Hearing her sister mention her ex brought back all the emotions from the night before and she found herself on the verge of tears once more. 

“I didn’t see Hans last night, but he managed to ruin everything anyway.” She paused, trying to work up the courage to keep going. “It's a long story, I...um...do you remember that guy I told you about yesterday?”

“The one from the bakery?”

“Yeah...well, I left work a few minutes early yesterday”

Elsa interrupted “for  _ nutmeg _ I hear?” 

Anna rolled her eyes and went on “I left work...and I went to grab something to eat.” She took a small bite of bacon and chewed slowly, giving herself a moment “I ran into him there.” Elsa's eyebrows shot up and Anna clarifies, “Kristoff, I ran into Kristoff there…not Hans” 

Anna described the night in detail, Elsa only interrupting with the occasional comment about how sweet he seemed and how adorable Anna was.

As Anna neared the end of the night and her story, her stomach began to twist and knot up on itself. “We were about two blocks away before I realized where we were headed…” she buried her face in her hands and the tears came like they’d never gone. 

Elsa rubbed her back gently, giving what comfort she could as Anna retold the end of the evening. She detailed her reaction to the thought of the house and of Hans, how she tried to explain it to Kristoff… “I just...I finally meet a really nice guy and I ruin that too. We had such a wonderful night and everything was going so well and then I had a complete meltdown because of my ex’s house...not even my ex, just his stupid house...I just feel like such a...ugh..I just don’t know how to...”

“Anna. Anna!” Elsa grabbed her hands and squeezed tightly, finally getting her sister to stop long enough to take a breath. “Anna, if this guy, this Kristoff...if he doesn’t understand. I mean...I know it's hard, but….” 

Anna started shaking her head and interrupted her sister. “He was understanding about it. I just...he was so, so nice about the whole thing. He um...Well I was crying. Blubbering really, and I told him everything. It just fell out of my mouth, the whole story and he got out right there and walked back to his truck.” 

“That doesn’t really sound nice or understanding. Just because you cried doesn’t give him the right to lea…” 

“No, he didn’t just leave. He um...I think he wanted to hold my hand. He put it out like he wanted to and didn’t move it till I was finished, I just couldn’t take it. It felt wrong to hold his hand while I was talking about Hans.” Anna sniffled and blew her nose, “He just listened to me, to all of it. Everything.” Ugh...she put a palm to her forehead as she thought about all she’d told him. “When I was finished I couldn’t even look at him. I assumed he’d bolt, but he said something about my feelings being valid and I shouldn't have to deal with it unless I was ready and not to be sorry…” 

“I don’t think you ruined anything, and it doesn’t sound like he thinks you did either.” She spoke softly as she brushed her fingers through her sister’s hair. “Honestly, Anna, he sounds really wonderful. If he’s just like you described, I don’t understand why you’re worried.” 

“I know. I know. I just…” she let out a frustrated growl at the ceiling, “I just don’t know how I’m supposed to be around him now...if I ever even see him again...I was such a mess, Elsa. He might be nice, but I just...why on earth would he want to deal with all of my, very out there, baggage?” 

“Anna,” Elsa chose her words carefully, “I think you need to decide, for yourself, if you’re really open to giving him an opportunity to show you that he is  _ not _ Hans. Not just this, Kristoff, guy either. You’re going to have to learn to trust someone outside of Honey, Olaf, and myself if you want to move on.” 

“I know.” 

“But, he...um...Kristoff..he was right. You shouldn’t feel like you need to deal with those things until you are ready.” 

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister and lay for a moment, enjoying the closeness and the bond between them. 


	10. One Week

By the time Anna got to the bakery, Honey had finished almost all of the prep work. Once Olaf got in they busied themselves with morning tasks and opening the store. 

Anna was back in the kitchen helping Honey load up a large platter of croissants when they heard Olaf from the front “Gramps!”” 

“I am going to murder him,” Anna shook her head as she started to march up front. Honey grabbed her arm and held her back, sushshing

her with a finger to her lips. Honey signaled to Anna as they began to listen to the conversation.

“How’s it going, Olaf? It is Olaf, right?” They could hear the smile in Kristoff’s voice, completely ignoring his new nickname.

“Yes, that is correct. Now what, exactly, are you so chipper about?” Olaf leaned up against the counter and noticed Kristoff was holding something behind his back. 

“You know...I just had a really wonderful night...so...” Kristoff shifted so Olaf couldn’t see what was behind his back. 

“So I’ve heard…” Olaf tried to look intimidating. He crossed his arms over his chest and squinted his eyes at Kristoff. “And what, precisely, are you doing here on a Saturday at this ungodly hour, Gramps?”

“I was hoping to catch Anna before the place got too busy.” His cheeks flushed and he pivoted as Olaf tried, again, to see what was behind his back. 

“You’re not going to let me see, are you?” Kristoff shook his head in the negative. “You’re no fun, Gramps...fine...let me go grab her.” Olaf walked back into the kitchen and was greeted by a hard punch to the arm. “Ow!”

“What are you trying to do, Olaf?” Anna was irritated, but still smiling. “Are you actively trying to run him off?!” 

Olaf made a show of rolling his eyes dramatically. “Anna, you should see the look on his face. He’s like a grampy puppy dog out there.” He smiled at Anna, “he isn’t going anywhere. Not unless  _ you _ ask him to, of course.”

“How do I look?” Anna touched at her hair, fiddling with the ribbon that fell from her tight bun, she dusted her hands against her apron. 

She’d started to take the apron off when Honey shoved her gently from behind “Anna, you look amazing, now go and talk to the nice man while we eavesdrop.”

Anna shot a look over her shoulder at her friends as she walked nervously towards the front. 

“Hey, Anna!” This morning was a complete turn around from the first time she met him. Today, Kristoff looked, and sounded, like he was built for mornings. 

“Hi.” She blushed, thinking of her friends listening to her awkward start to the conversation. “Can I get you a coffee? A little breakfast?” She was so nervous she just kept talking, “we’re all caught up in the back, so...I could probably just take a short break...I mean...if you were staying anyway…” she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

Kristoff gave her a smile that had her stomach doing somersaults. “That'd be really nice. I’m paying for it, though!” 

She laughed and waved him off as she got two coffees and two plates ready. She set the plates down on the counter and saw Kristoff hesitating to say something. “What? Do I have something on my face?” She brushed her hands along her cheeks, looking to him for assurance she’d removed whatever it was.

“No, Anna, your face is perfect.” They both blushed at his words. “I just, erm...I got this for you.” He scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way as he produced a single sunflower in a white pitcher vase from behind his back. Anna’s eyes lit up as he continued “I just wanted to...um...to thank you...for last night. I had a really wonderful time.”

Anna walked out around the counter. She let her hands rest over Kristoff’s as she took the vase from him. “You really didn’t have to do that.” Her cheeks were as red as her hair, “especially after my...ugh...I just...” Kristoff interrupted her with one large hand over her shoulder.

“Anna,” she looked up at him through her bangs, the vase clutched between her hands, “I had an amazing time, the whole night.” He squeezed her shoulder gently and smiled down at her. She suddenly felt a powerful urge to kiss him. 

She set the vase down on the counter and grabbed the plates. Kristoff took their coffees and followed her to a corner table. Kristoff sat down, placing the coffees on the table and Anna set the plates down in front of each chair. 

She paused before sitting. Anna touched his arm lightly, then ran her hand up over his shoulder, her palm stopping at the back of his neck, her fingers in his hair. Kristoff responded with a gentle hand on her waist, his wide caramel eyes locked onto hers. Anna leaned close, “Thank you for the flower, and for the best not-date I’ve ever had” She kissed him gently on the cheek. When she saw the color in his face change, a smile danced across her face. 

Anna let her hand trail back down his arm until she came to the hand that had been on her waist. Her fingers danced with his for a split second, releasing as she sat opposite him. 

They shared breakfast, stories, and lingering gazes. They reveled in each other’s company for nearly an hour before Anna had to get back to the kitchen. 

“Can I come in again tomorrow?” Kristoff was careful, he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. 

“I would really love that.” Anna kissed him on the cheek and Kristoff’s lips brushed her knuckles.

—————

The next morning passed in much the same way.

Anna made sure to have everything in order so that Olaf and Honey could handle opening without her. They knew what this blossoming relationship meant for their friend, and they were too happy to help. 

When Kristoff came on Sunday morning, Anna was leaning up against the front counter waiting for him. He’d been expecting Olaf and she caught him off guard. He came to a full stop as soon as he entered. Anna walked confidently in his direction, wrapping her arms up around his neck. Kristoffs arms instinctively followed suit, pulling no her closer to himself. Anna kissed him just under his ear near the back of his jaw just at the edge of his growing beard.

Anna was overjoyed when Kristoff couldn’t keep a small groan of pleasure and desire from escaping his lips. 

As they pulled themselves apart, Kristoff brought his hand out from behind Anna’s back to reveal another sunflower to add to her vase. 

She couldn’t have dimmed her bright smile if she tried. “What is this for?” 

Kristoff just smiled and kissed her gently on her forehead. No words were needed, Anna placed the flower with its mate and they enjoyed each other’s company and breakfast again. 

———————-

The entire week that followed, Kristoff showed up right on time, each morning, with another sunflower for Anna to add to her growing collection. In those early morning hours, Anna felt like she’d gotten to know Kristoff better than almost anyone else and Kristoff had the same feeling about Anna. Each day they grew braver and more intimate in their conversations and their affections. 

Friday arrived in what felt like the blink of an eye. 

Anna had been anticipating Kristoff’s arrival and ran up to his truck as he pulled in. He stepped out, hand behind his back. 

“You know that I know what you’ve got back there, right?” Anna was grinning mischievously up at him, his heart flitted in his chest at the sparkle in her eyes. “There isn’t much more room in my vase.”

He brought his hand out from behind his back, “This is the last one, I promise.” Kristoff had always thought he wasn't any good at romantic gestures, but it was so easy with Anna. He knew what would make her happy and he just did it.

They ate and they laughed and they relished in each other’s company, like always. When it came time for Kristoff to head to work, Anna grabbed his hand from across the table, her look suddenly solemn and serious. “Kristoff,” she sighed and he steeled himself for the worst. He didn’t like her look or the feel of the way things were going. 

Anna had been trying all week to ask his about the work he’d been doing at her ex-fiance’s home. More to the point, she wanted to know when he would be finished. She didn’t like the thought of Kristoff working for Hans, or working on his home. They had discussed secret and intimate parts of each other’s lives and past, they’d discussed dreams for their respective futures, but this topic was still just too much for Anna. Every time she thought about binging it up, she heard  _ him.  _

Today was no different.

_ Anna, Anna, Anna, you’ve forgotten who you are...who you’ll never, ever be. Sure, he’s interested now, but he’ll get bored with you. I did. Kristoff is in our home every day. We speak often enough, maybe I should just warn him. Warn him about all of your faults, everything you’re not showing him.  _

She needed to know if Hans knew about her relationship with Kristoff.

“Anna?” Kristoff was still holding her hands, staring intently into her eyes as he brought her out of her own mind. “Anna, are you okay?” She hated that she worried him, “You’ve got that, that look again…” She knew exactly what he was referring to, there just was so little she could do about it. 

“I’m fine.” She squeezed his hands tight and gave him a tight smile. She hoped it would be enough for him to not ask any more questions. Kristoff saw right through the act, and he wanted to press her, but he knew she didn’t want to talk about it. So, he stood and held his hand out to her instead, determined to make her feel good even if she wouldn’t share what was wrong. 

Anna slid her hand into his and was about to stand when Kristoff crouched down in front of her chair so he was at eye level with her. He brushed her hair out of her face and back behind her ear, his hand landing on her arm gently. “Anna,” Kristoff sighed lightly, “Anna, I am so thankful that I met you.” He took her hands in his, “You give me so much…”

“So much food?” She laughed and smiled at him in an attempt to lighten the conversation so the tears she could feel building wouldn’t end up spilling out. 

“Well, yes. You do give me an awful lot of food.” Kristoff laughed, but wouldn’t be swayed. “Anna, you...you make me feel so content, so at home. You are fiesty and sweet and beautiful and hilarious and I just…” He leaned over to her, raising up slightly, and kissed her forehead. When he crouched back down in front of her, Anna’s eyes were glistening, but he could see that she was happy. It was all he wanted. He knew that if he could just continue to make her happy like this, he wouldn’t want for anything the rest of his life. 

“Me too,” The meager response was all Anna could muster, but she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, her hands tangled in his hair, pulled him as close as she could. Kristoff let his hands rest on her chair, just brushing the sides of her thighs. 

They pulled away from each other and Kristoff stood, offering his hand to Anna once more. They walked out to the parking lot in a comfortable silence. “Tomorrow night is going to be very, very difficult.” Kristoff grinned at Anna through the window of his truck. 

“Why is that?” She laughed, as she raised up and kissed him quickly once more through the window. He didn’t answer immediately, instead he put his truck into gear and she stepped back. 

“Well, it’s technically our first date...so...no kissing, right?” Kristoff winked at Anna and waved to her as he drove off. 


	11. First Date

Anna woke up earlier than usual, especially considering she’d taken the day off from work and nothing at all to do until her date with Kristoff this evening. She’d wanted today to be special, so she’d set everything else aside. 

Anna went out into the kitchen and got breakfast sorted for two. She knew Honey had stayed the night, so Elsa wouldn’t be out of bed for a while. Almost on cue, Honey strolled out of Elsa's room toward the savory smell of bacon. 

“Good morning, Anna.” Honey stretched her hands high above her head and let out a quiet yawn.

“It  _ is _ a good morning, isn’t it!?” Anna simply couldn’t contain her happiness. She leaned on the counter and propped her head up on her hands. “You know what today is, right!?” 

“I do.” Honey snickered, “you've told us all about ten thousand times.” She smiled and shook her head at Anna, ”You have fallen hard, sweetie.” 

“Maybe a little bit…” Anna sounded like a lovesick teenager. 

“I’m so happy for you, Anna.” Honey had loaded a napkin with several pieces of bacon to go, “we all are. He’s definitely one of the good ones.” She slipped into her shoes, and just before she left, leaned around the door frame and “Have a wonderful time, Anna! And tell Gramps I say ‘hi’!”

The first half of Anna’s day flew by. She ran errands in the morning, went shopping for a new outfit for her date, and had lunch with Elsa. The last few hours before her date, however, seemed impossibly slow. 

Anna had styled her hair in several different ways, finally landing on an intricate braid that twisted and turned through her hair into a relaxed bun at the nape of her neck. The dress she’d chosen was emerald green. Made of rich velvet with long sleeves and a plunging back. Kristoff had told her he had something special planned, with no hints as to what, but the restaurant where she was to meet him was much nicer than the places she normally frequented. 

Kristoff had called earlier and asked Anna to meet him at the restaurant. He told her that he’d be working into the late afternoon, and didn’t want to miss their reservation, so she had Elsa drop her off right on time. 

Anna stepped gingerly out of the car, heels were not something she wore on a daily basis, and she really didn’t want to start the night off by falling flat in her face. 

“Anna,” Elsa called to her sister from the car, “see you tomorrow!” She winked and rolled the window up, speeding off to get home in time to meet Honey. 

Anna’s stomach was fluttering as she approached the restaurant. She’d spent so much time with Kristoff, she felt so at home around him. And yet, this, their ‘first date’ seemed different. She couldn’t calm her nerves. She looked at herself in the reflection of the front door, adjusting her dress slightly, pushing back a misplaced hair. 

The door swung open, nearly knocking her down. Anna’s heart felt like it had stopped, suddenly she forgot how to breathe. Standing before her, inches away, was Hans. 

He sneered down at her, a pathetic attempt at a smile. Anna remained rooted to the ground, her legs wouldn’t cooperate with her. A couple of men in business suits walked out and said something to Hans that sounded muffled to her ears. Anna felt like she was miles away from everything. She didn’t snap out of it until Hans’ cold fingers touched the bare skin on her back. 

“Anna, Anna, Anna.” His voice was syrupy as the words fell from his mouth. “You look, well, you look quite a little bit better than the last time I saw you.” She remained silent. “You know what today is, don’t you, darling?”

Anna wracked her brain in search of Hans’ reference, but she couldn’t think of anything. She shook her head timidly, eyes wide, still silent.

“Silly girl.” Hans gripped her wrist, “today would have been our wedding day.” He held tighter, “I’m disappointed you could forget something like that. It pains me you’d go to such lengths to impress someone else on this, of all days.”

Her eyes began to well up, she had been so wrapped up in her happiness with Kristoff she’d forgotten all about her canceled wedding date. 

“I’d rethink your plans for tonight, Anna.” He spat her name out at her, “We both know whoever you’ve put this, this costume on for...they’ll see through your charade soon enough. Just like I did.” 

Hans leaned in close and pressed his thin, cold lips to her cheek, then whispered into her ear “Happy wedding day, Anna.” He released her wrist, small indentations had been made where her bracelet hung. 

Silent tears fell from the corners of her eyes as Hans drove off. She’d been so happy. All that she felt now was pain and doubt and insecurity. Anna looked at her reflection in the door once more. She didn’t see the same person who’d been there just moments before. 

Anna turned and began walking down the street. She wished she’d worn a coat, the air was getting colder and the tiniest flakes of snow were beginning to fall. She held her arms around herself and kept walking away. Away from her past memories away from  _ his  _ voice. She knew she was also walking away from a future with Kristoff. 

“It’s better this way,” she rubbed her hands up and down over the velvet sleeves of her dress, now wet with snow “If it doesn’t ever get bad I'll only ever remember how good it was.”

—————

Kristoff checked his watch, tapping his foot nervously against the wood floor beneath the secluded table he’d reserved for his date with Anna. 

For what felt like the thousandth time, he adjusted the vase of sunflowers in the middle of the table. He’d wanted everything to be so perfect. Now everything was perfect and Anna wasn’t here. “Why did I feel the need to make this a big surprise?” Kristoff muttered to himself as the waiter eyed him. “I should have just brought the stupid vase with me and picked her up.” 

He checked his phone again, no text, no call. This was starting to feel very, very wrong. Kristoff ran his hands through his hair. She was 20 minutes late. He didn’t want to be overbearing, so he decided to wait another five and then send her a text. In what felt like an eternity, those five minutes came and went. 

_ Hey Anna. Just checking to make sure everything is ok.  _

After another five minutes, Kristoff started to worry even more. This wasn’t like Anna. Just then the waiter approached Kristoff to inform him that if he wasn’t going to order, his reservation would be forfeit. Kristoff nodded with understanding. He picked up the vase and walked out of the restaurant. Shoulders slumped, head down, he situated himself in his truck. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He sat in his truck, turning his phone over in his hands. He decided to call. Several rings later he heard her voice, “Sorry I can’t come to the phone. Leave a message and I’ll call you back!”

“Hey, Anna. I hope you’re ok. If you could shoot me a text or call when you get this...I’m just...I just hope everything’s alright.” He paused and almost hung up, “oh! Just in case you’re headed to the restaurant, the guy asked me to leave...it’s no big deal, I just didn’t want you to get there and not know why I wasn’t there...so...um...yeah. I’ll talk to you later.” He threw his phone onto the dash and slapped his palm against his forehead. 

Kristoff sat in his truck, waiting. After another ten minutes he tried calling again. Anna’s phone went straight to voicemail. 

“Damnit.” By this point, Kristoff was beside himself with worry. He called the only other number he had for her; the bakery. The answer was immediate, “Hey Olaf, its Kristoff.” 

“Gramps!” Kristoff rolled his eyes, “you’re lucky you caught me! I was just getting ready to walk out the door!” Olaf barely took a breath, preventing Kristoff from getting a word in edgewise “What do you want anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Anna?”

“Yeah, she...um, she never showed up.” Kristoff’s voice cracked a little. “It’s fine...just wanted to make sure she was alright.”

Olaf was quiet for a moment “That doesn’t make any sense. She and Elsa stopped by the bakery on the way. Anna was all fancy and super excited! Are you sure you told her the right place?”

“Yes, Olaf.” Kristoff had gotten out of his pickup and was already headed back into the restaurant to ask if anyone had seen her. “I’m sure I told her the right place. You said she was with Elsa?” He didn’t even try to hide the worry in his voice. 

“Yeah. Elsa was going to drop her...oh! Right!! I'll call Elsa.” Olaf seemed to finally register the gravity of the situation and hung up without another word.

Kristoff walked back into the restaurant and showed the maitre d’ a photo of Anna smiling proudly and holding a golden brown loaf of braided bread. Anna had sent him that photo knowing how proud he’d be that she’d finally perfected her technique. It was the only picture he had, and none of the wait staff recognized her. 

Kristoff was pacing through the falling snow in front of his truck, unsure of what to do or where to go when his phone rang. He answered without looking “Anna?”

“No, Kristoff. This is Elsa. I dropped my sister off over an hour ago. Olaf said you haven’t seen her?” Elsa's voice sounded as panicked as he felt.

Kristoff responded as he got into his truck and started to drive, he knew he’d never find her this way, but he had to do something, anything. “I’ve tried calling, but it just…”

“Goes straight to voicemail. I know, I’ve tried too.” He could hear someone else talking and it sounded tense. There was a shuffling sound and muffled voices.

“Hey Kristoff, this is Honey. Listen, don’t take this the wrong way, but we think she might have had second thoughts about her date with you and we’re going to check out some places she might be hanging out.” Honey paused, sensing the change in the way Kristoff was breathing. She let out a long sigh. “This really isn't for me to tell...but screw it...today is kind of a rough day for Anna. We thought she’d forgotten all about it, but now, obviously, we think maybe not...” more muffled words from Elsa floated through the phone...

“What do you mean a bad day?” Kristoff could feel the tension rising in his body. “What is it? Where do you think she is?” Honey heard a long slow breath from the other end of the line. “No, nevermind, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that she’s ok.” Kristoff’s voice wavered and Honey could hear the exhaustion in his voice. 

“Hold on Kristoff.” He heard more muffled voices, whatever they were talking about, they clearly disagreed. “Kristoff?”

“Mmhmm?” 

“Ugh. Ok, so Anna was supposed to get married today. To her peach of an ex-fiancé.” Honey’s words dripped with disdain. “She’d been so happy with you we thought the date had slipped her mind, but, well obviously something is up, and that makes the most sense..”

“What can I do to help?” Honey could tell he was eager to make sure she was safe.

“You’re working at their old house, right? You could check there?”

“I haven’t worked that job since Anna told me about her ex. Ryder’s handled everything there and I’ve been at other sites...but I’ve still got my key.” Kristoff made a u-turn in the middle of the road and sped off through what was now heavy snow. “I’ll call you when I’m there.”

He hung up without another word. 

Not a moment later his phone rang, he saw it was Alex from work. Kristoff assumed he and the others were already drunk, calling to ask him to join them. He ignored the call and almost immediately, his phone rang again. He ignored it again. The cycle repeated a third time, then the phone went silent.

He tore through side streets toward the house and had just entered the right neighborhood when his phone rang again. Ryder this time. “Shit.” First the guys, then Ryder...what the hell else could go wrong tonight. Kristoff considered ignoring the call but thought better of it.

“What is it Ryder?” He was curt and to the point.

Ryder sensed Kristoff’s anxious energy. “The guys have been trying to call you, man...they said something about Anna being at Charley’s. You should call Alex back. He sounded worried.” 

“Fuck!” Kristoff hung up and slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. All he could think about was the time he'd wasted by not answering. He flipped his truck around again and dialed up Alex.

Alex picked up on the first ring. “Boss! That baker chick is here and she does not look good, man.” 

“Can you keep an eye on her till someone gets there? Make sure she’s ok?” Kristoff was doing more than a little speeding. Anna was all the way across town, he had to get there quickly.

“You got it, boss.” 

Kristoff hung up on Alex and called Elsa immediately. Honey answered “Hey. She’s at Charley's, you know the place?” 

“Yeah I know it...Elsa, she’s at Charley's…Kristoff, are you there already?”

“No, on my way. One of my guys recognized her and called. He was worried. Said she didn’t look too good.” 

Again, he heard muffled voices and again, they were in disagreement. There was a shuffling and suddenly the voice on the other end had changed “Kristoff, I appreciate your help, but Honey and I have got it from here.”

“Please.” Kristoff was not one to beg, but he’d beg for this, “please, Elsa. Please do not ask me to stay away right now.” 

She knew he was worried and scared and hurting, but she couldn’t think about him right now. She had Anna to take care of, and that was all she could think about. “Kristoff, I think it’s for the best. At least what’s best for Anna.”

He’d stopped in the middle of the road. He knew she was right, but it hurt. Again, he wanted to hold her, wanted to comfort her, wanted to wipe away her tears...and again, he knew it was about so much more than what he wanted. “I know. I understand.” He was on the verge of tears himself and Elsa could hear it. 

“Kristoff, I...thank you.” She was quiet for a moment, “I need to go. I’ll text you when we’re with her.”

“Yup.” One word was all he could muster before hanging up. He started driving again, home this time.

  
  


————————————

  
  


Honey and Elsa walked into Charleys and spotted Anna and Alex immediately. Elsa walked up cautiously behind Anna and put a hand on her back. “Hey, Anna.” When she didn’t get a response she sat down in the chair next to her. 

“Hey.” Anna was clearly not intoxicated, which surprised Elsa. “Elsa; my sister, Honey; one of my best friends, Alex; my...what are you Alex? My chaperone? Let’s go with chaperone.” She said as she introduced each of them in turn. 

Elsa turned her attention to the man across the table. “Alex, Kristoff told me you’d called. Thanks for ‘chaperoning’.” She rolled her eyes at Anna’s choice of words. “We’ve got her from here, though.” 

Alex looked hesitant to leave, like a soldier abandoning his post. He looked at Honey and cocked his head to the side, she picked up in his signal and followed, leaving Elsa and Anna behind. “Hey, she um...I don’t know, she was really upset when I first noticed her. I think she walked from wherever she was. She talked to me a little, said something about an ex and not wanting things to go bad with Kristoff...and...I don’t know...I think she’s had a rough one” 

Honey was silent, mulling all of the new information around in her mind. 

“She’d had a couple beers by the time I noticed her. I’ve just ordered her Shirley temples since that...we split some wings.” Alex shrugged and trailed off. 

“Thanks, Alex.” Honey stuck out her hand and he took it. She could see he was one of the good ones too. She wasn’t surprised. She imagined these were the types of people Kristoff always surrounded himself with. 

Elsa had sent Kristoff a quick text, letting him know they were with her and she was ok, thanks to his employee. The three women got into Elsa's car and started the drive home. “Anna, what happened?” Elsa was doing her best to sound calm and cool, but Anna could hear through it. 

“I’m so sorry.” She broke down and told them the entire story. When she told them Hans had kissed her cheek, Elsa slammed into the breaks and let out a string of cuss words Anna had never heard her say. 

After giving Elsa a moment to work out her rage, Anna continued, “I just couldn’t face Kristoff like this. I don’t know...I feel like an imposter. I’m all dressed up, but this isn’t me. I'm just so...so...ugh… I just know that eventually I’ll disappoint him too.” She cradled her head in her hands and cried again. “I just want to remember the way he looked at me this week. I don’t want the only memories I have of him to be like it is with Hans.”

Elsa stopped the car again, slowly this time. She was quiet at first, she sent a text and her phone instantly pinged in reply. With the car still parked, she turned to Anna and took her hands. “I can’t believe I’m asking this…but he’s, well...” she shook her head softly, “do you want to see Kristoff tonight?”

Anna rolled her eyes at her sister and scoffed. “Like this?” Her once lush velvet dress was soaked with snow and clung awkwardly to her body. She’d taken her hair out at the bar and it had air-dried into a frizzy copper mess on her head. Her makeup was all but worn off and her eyes were puffy from an evening of tears. 

Elsa looked back to Honey and smiled “A healthy relationship is a two-way street. If I’m sad or angry, I talk to Honey about it. We’re a team. I don’t know if you and Kristoff have that, yet...but if you keep running away, you’ll never...Listen, he makes you happy, right?”

Anna nodded.

“And he’s been nothing but kind and sweet and thoughtful? Right?”

Anna nodded again, “but so was Hans, in the beginning.”

Elsa nodded and started driving again. “It’s up to you, Anna. I just...I don’t want you to give up on every good thing before you even give those things a real opportunity.”

They rode quietly for a few minutes. Hesitantly Anna broke the thick silence that surrounded them. “I’m scared.” She fiddled with her purse, “what if...what if he  _ is _ like Hans?”

“What if he’s  _ not _ ?” Honey's voice was solid and reassuring behind Anna. 

Anna was quiet a moment longer. Elsa had slowed, but not changed course. They drove in silence for another 2 blocks. “Okay.” Anna’s words were so quiet, Elsa almost didn’t hear her. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Without a word, Elsa punched an address into her GPS and began to follow the yellow trail on the map. “How do you know where he lives?” Elsa just smiled in return and handed her phone to her sister.

Anna read through the texts that Elsa had sent and received that night. 

_ We’re at Charley’s with Anna. Alex is a lifesaver.  _

_ Thanks for letting me know. Is she ok? _

_ She will be.  _

_ Let me know what I can do. _

_ Anything. _

_ Anything she needs. _

_ I’d text her...I just don’t want to push it _

_ Push her… _

_ How is she? _

_ Whats your address? _

_ 1324 E Maple _

_ I’ll be here all night, and all day tomorrow.  _

_ How is Anna doing? _

Anna felt her eyes filling with tears again as they followed the yellow line on Elsa’s dash. “I thought he’d be frustrated.” she wiped a few tears away, “Why isn’t he frustrated?”

Honey reached up from the backseat and put her hand on Anna’s shoulder. “Because he likes you, Anna. He likes you a lot.” 

“And he's a good person.” Elsa chimed in. “He isn’t Hans. I don’t think he could be Hans if he tried. “ She smiled over at her sister who was finally starting to smile back. 

Anna fought her nerves the entire way to Kristoff’s. She knew, deep down, that Honey and Elsa were right. If Kristoff was the person she thought he was, the person that she needed him to be, he wouldn’t care how she looked and he wouldn’t make her feel like she wasn’t worthy. Still, her stomach was tied into tight knots, her fists were clenched so hard her fingernails left indentations in her palms. 

As they neared the end of the yellow navigational line, Honey took her thick knit sweater off and handed it to Anna. “It’s cold out. You should put that on.” Anna slipped her arms into the oversized mustard-colored sleeves, drawing the rest over her head and body. The sweater felt like a soft, warm cloud, covering the majority of her dress. She pulled her hands into the sleeves, poking only her fingers out as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

_ You have arrived. Your destination is on the right. _


	12. First Date - Take Two

They pulled into the driveway. The porch light was on and the second Elsa put her car into park, the front door opened wide and Kristoff stepped outside. He waved from a distance, fighting every urge to run over, pull her out of the car and into a tight embrace. 

Anna was frozen with fear. A horribly anxious feeling had taken over when she saw him. Kristoff took one step forward, just out of the light of the porch and suddenly his silhouette was a dark, looming, presence instead of a welcoming face. She was suddenly dreading having to explain to Kristoff why she’d stood him up, this wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have tonight. 

Elsa leaned over to her sister “Anna, we’ll wait right here while you two talk.” She squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, “Now, go.” 

Anna timidly opened the door of Elsa’s car and stepped out. The moment her heel hit the ground, Kristoff started walking quickly toward her. He crossed his lawn in a few strides and was beside her by the time she’d shut the door. 

He moved to wrap his arms around her, but pulled back at the last moment, unsure of where he stood with her. Instead, he offered his elbow as she took it and walked her up to his door. Anna didn’t notice, but it was not lost on Honey and Elsa that, though it was still snowing, Kristoff’s drive and walkway had been scooped and salted. He’d clearly prepared for Anna’s arrival. 

Anna hesitated at the threshold of Kristoff’s home. He read her body language and assumed things were not going to go well for him that night. He stopped under the porch light and braced for a break-up.

Anna looked at herself, feeling self-conscious and a little sick at the thought of explaining everything to Kristoff. He didn’t know how to break the strange tension between them, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “I’m sorry, Anna.” He swiped at his eyes as he lowered them to the slippers on his feet. “I’m not great at this stuff.” He stuck his hands deep into his pockets and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

She looked up at him in disbelief. She’d expected him to demand answers, to ask ‘why?’ at the very least. Yet here he was, apologizing. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms through the two layers of sleeves she wore. 

Kristoff noticed immediately “I...um...are you cold? Do you want to come in? I mean...you don’t have to...but if you want...here...just a sec.” He reached into his home, one foot still out on the porch and produced a blanket for her. Instinctively, he moved to wrap it around her shoulders, but pulled back again at the last moment, unsure of where he stood with her. “May I?” Anna nodded and Kristoff wrapped her in a blanket long enough to nearly dust the ground. Had she not been wearing her heels, it would have covered her completely. He rubbed her arm gently as he pulled his hand away. He wanted nothing more than to pull her close to him, to kiss her again, to _ show _ her how he felt since his words were not cooperating with him. 

“Anna, I...um...I just…” He let out a growl of frustration at his inability to form a coherent thought. She hated how sad his eyes looked, how his mouth turned down at the corners as he spoke. 

“Kristoff,” Her hand shot out from under the blanket and took his. “Kristoff, you shouldn’t be apologizing. I should. I’m so sorry I stood you up tonight. I’m sorry I made you worry. You wasted your whole night waiting for me and looking for me. I just feel like such a...a…” She started to cry and she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes, so she focused on his slippers instead.

“Don’t worry about all that. The important thing is that you’re ok.” He held her hands as if his life depended on it. “Anna...are you ok?”

“I am now?” She said it almost like a question. “I mean, I’m better...I feel a little better...being with you.” Kristoff could see she had more to say, “I just...ugh” she tore her hands from his and buried her face in them. “I have to explain what happened tonight…it’s just so hard and I don’t know where to start.” 

“Why?” Kristoff whispered the question, full of sincerity. 

“What?” 

“Why do you have to explain? Anna, I don’t need an explanation.” He braved the gap between them and reached for her hands once more. “Honestly, I’m just so happy that you decided to come over.” He paused a moment, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist softly. “If you  _ want _ to tell me, I’ll listen to every word. But you don’t  _ have _ to tell me anything, Anna. It only matters to me if you want it to.”

She was so relieved at not having to explain what had happened that she forgot to say anything at all. 

“Anna, would you like to come inside? I was just getting ready to eat and I, uh,” he ran his free hand through his hair, “I’d love it if you’d join me. But I totally understand if you don’t feel like it tonight…”

“That sounds really wonderful, Kristoff.” Anna interrupted him and waved at Honey and Elsa before turning back to him. Kristoff held the door open for her and as she bent to take off her heels, he couldn’t help but notice that the dress under her sweater looked awfully wet. 

“Anna, are you going to be comfortable in that?” He grimaced at the words as they came out of his mouth. “I just...you’re more than welcome to raid my closet and find something dry to wear.”   
  
“Really? That would be wonderful.” He led her back to his room and showed her where to find what she needed. She ended up picking out a worn in pair of sweatpants that were ten sizes too big for her. She rolled up the legs and kept Honey’s sweater on. Anna walked into the living room just as Kristoff came in from the dining room, she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious at the way he was looking at her. 

He couldn’t do anything but stare. She’d left her hair wild and loose, the color of the sweater she wore highlighted her freckles, and his sweats on her was enough to drive him crazy. He was awestruck. He’d already begun to have loving thoughts towards Anna, but he knew, in this moment, that they weren’t just thoughts. He was in love. 

“Kristoff? I’m sorry...I know I look ridiculous, but would you say something?” She laughed a little and poked him in the shoulder.

“You are so beautiful, Anna.” His voice was thick and heavy. He stood, staring down at her, and stroked her cheek with his hand. “I just want to remember this moment forever. You, here, just like this. You’re so...”

Without thinking, she reached out and put her arms around his waist. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. Her head was resting on his chest and she felt his hand running up and down along her back. “Anna, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I swear to the gods, every day this past week I’ve woken up wondering how I got so lucky.”

Kristoff slid both hands down to her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned down, his lips so close to hers, she could feel every shaky breath. Anna moved to close the small distance between them, but Kristoff pulled back at the last second, her lips just missed his, landing near his neck instead. “Not yet, Anna.” With one slick motion, Kristoff was behind Anna, his hands over her eyes. He guided her to the dining room and helped her into her seat at the table. Kristoff removed his hands and whispered into her ear, “You said you don’t kiss on the first date...and we’re just getting started with ours.” 

Anna blinked hard, out of disbelief and in an effort to keep the tears at bay. The table had been set with a white cloth, candles cast a warm glow over the food and wine laid out before her. In the middle of it all was her vase of sunflowers; shoots of lavender had been added to them. 

Anna was in a slight state of shock. She could only manage one question, “How?”

“Let’s just say, I can cook Italian food as well as you can bake. Well, maybe not  _ quite  _ as well, but close.” Kristoff paused, took a deep breath, and took her hands in his. “The rest of it was just...I don’t know..I just really wanted our ‘official first date’ to be special.” 

“Kristoff, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” 

“Can we reschedule our first date?”

Kristoff hesitated, thinking he’d gone too far. “Um...Yeah. No problem. Why?”

Anna stood, never letting go of Kristoff’s hand. He slid his chair out from the table, ready to take her home, but before he could stand, she positioned herself directly in front of him. Kristoff’s legs were on either side of Anna as she moved even closer. She braced herself against his strong shoulders and leaned forward, her lips brushing his. “Our first date can wait, this can’t.” 


End file.
